


Family of Three

by MissBlissWrites



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending!Au, Light Angst, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, father!Arthur, unnamed daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlissWrites/pseuds/MissBlissWrites
Summary: “I miss... them... I do...” You could hear a bang from the kitchen and you were ready to jerk away and see what happened. Your daughter didn’t scream so Arthur kept you in place. She was fine.





	Family of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic. This is going to be apart of my Happy Ending AU drabbles   
> Have fun reading!! Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!! ((missblisswrites.tumblr.com))

Warmth covered your body and lathered it in peaceful sleep. You rolled over to your side, half awake, half asleep, and collided with an equally warm mass. The smell of a dying fire filled your nose while the sounds of wind breezed by your home. You curled up beside your husband and take the chance to grab his arm and wrap it around you. He must have woke up because his hand went right for your rear end and gave it a firm squeeze. This caused you to chirp out quietly and jump closer to him.

“Arthur!” You whispered in a faint yell. You started to think this was a trap and he had been waiting for you to roll over all morning. He took his other arm and scooped it under your neck and pulled you in.

He pressed his lips to the top of your head and look in a deep breath, “Good morning,” His sigh was filled with content.

Your face was trapped in the base of his neck and chest. He smelled like home. A mixture of pine needles and tobacco and dirt. It was certainly an acquired taste, “Good morning,” You mumbled against his skin.

Arthur let out a chuckle and loosened his grasp on you. You had to hold back a small whine at the loss of contact with him, “Excuse me, ma’am?” 

You stared up at him with a twinkle in your eyes and grin ever growing on your face, “Oh- sir! I didn’t see you there,” You both shared a giggle, “Sorry about that,”

“It’s all right,” He drawled in a tone that got lower by the word. Arthur got close to your ear and you could feel his morning stubble tickle your cheek, “I just wanted to ask you something?”

You bit your lips and held your breath, “Yeah?” Your voice was weak and shaky.

“Do you happen to have a husband?” The question was laced with other meanings, “It’d be a shame cause I think I’m fallin’ in love, and you know what comes after love,” 

Damn it he was something else, wasn’t he? Your heart race and the heat between both of your grew. You felt him kiss his way from your ear down your neck and to your exposed collar bone. You found yourself giving in to him.

Just as things were about to take a turn for far more intimate, your bedroom door slammed open. You and Arthur immediately jumped apart, each at the other end of your shared bed and let out a shared startled scream. 

“Mama!!” A little girl stood in your doorway with the biggest grumpiest pout on her face. She was a trouble maker and toddler on a rampage. Your daughter could be a sweet little child if she wanted too. But most days she was ready to start wars for the simplest things.

She ran over to you and jumped onto your bed. She stood there with her little hands on her hips and eyed you and her father, “You didn’t wake me up!!” 

You sat up, Arthur too, and you reached your hands out to her, “I’m sorry, pumpkin,” You had a long list of names you called her. She took your hands and made her spot between you and Arthur, “Was there something you had to do today?” She was only four, turning five in a few weeks, so what on earth was so important for this little girl to get up early?

“I wanted to make breakfast with you for daddy before he got up!” This wasn’t news to you, yet you forgot about it entirely, “But he’s already up!”

“Yes I am!” Arthur playful growled and scooped up your daughter in his arms. She started giggling and squealing loudly as he tickled her sides. 

She called out to you, “Mama!!” Her laughs cut between each word, “Save me!!”

You grabbed her skinny little legs coming out from under he nightgown and started tickling her feet, “Foolish little girl!” Your voice was low like you were some scary monster, “You’ve fallen right into your trap!!”

“Noo!!” She cried out but kept laughing away. A smile was wide on her face and she wiggled around trying to escape the tickle attack you and Arthur had started. 

Arthur held her close and laughed and kissed her cheek while you kissed the other one. It was the little moments like these that you tried your best to remember. You knew when she got a little older she’d never come barging into your room demanding attention.

Your daughter riggled herself from your hands and rolled over to sit between you and Arthur. Despite all that happened she had a very one-track mind, “I still wanna make breakfast! Please! Please, please, please!!”

How could you say no to that? You looked at her then to Arthur. He had such a soft look on his face, maybe a little tired too but he still smiled and rested a hand on your little girl’s head.

“Sure,” He drawled, “We can all make breakfast together, wouldn’t that be fun, sweetheart?”

She clapped her hands together and nodded her head, “Yes!” She bounced in place and looked over to you, “Can we Mama?” Funny how she always asked you for permission to do things. She never asked Arthur because she knew he’d tell her to go ask you.

“Of course,” You said. You turned and started climbing out of bed, your daughter close behind you until she threw her arms up and Arthur picked her to balance her on his hip. It warmed your heart to see him hold her. So much has changed in the last several years. You escaped the gang, you got married, you bought land in the mountains, build a home and had a daughter with the man you loved.

They went ahead to the kitchen and started cracking open eggs while you stayed behind in your room to get dressed, Unlike your husband and child, you liked wearing normal clothes. It was often you’d see your daughter spend all day in her nightgown. And Arthur just liked being lazy every now and then.

As you pulled your pants up and tied the belt around your waste, you caught a glimpse of the photo sitting on your dresser. You smiled sadly as you stared at a black and white image of the only family you had for such a long time.

It pained your heart when you saw Hosea sitting there with everyone else. It hurt even more when you looked at Dutch’s face. Would he be happy for you? Would any of them? Would they be jealous? Would they still try to kill you? The only person you knew was left was John and his family. They were out in Blackwater. But the last letter you got from the Marstons said something about... men wanting them, and that there might be trouble. Something about the government too and to keep your eye out for any men in black spying around.

You shook the thought from your head when Arthur came in to check on you, “Busy?” 

You waved a hand, “No, no...” He saw you looking at the photo of the gang and even his own features dropped. Why was it so painful to think about?

He grabbed your hand in his, soft and sweet, and pulled your away from your old world, “Come on love,” He felt it too. You went along with him as you left your bedroom.

“I love you, Arthur,” You said without warning. 

It took him by surprise, not in a bad way, and he stopped in the hallway. He took both of your hands in his and looked down to meet your gaze, “I love you too,” He knew you wanted to say more.

“I miss... them... I do...” You could hear a bang from the kitchen and you were ready to jerk away and see what happened. Your daughter didn’t scream so Arthur kept you in place. She was fine.

He brought his forehead to yours, pressing them together and let time pass, “I miss them too. Every day,” He was never much for words, but he also knew just what to say, “I wish we could be with all of ‘em... But that world, as much as I hate to say it, is dead and would have been safe for her,” You both looked down the hallway to were your daughter was making a mess in the kitchen.

She called, “Daddy!” But the both of your ignored it for a few seconds longer.

Arthur kissed you lightly, then a second time more lovingly. He was such a loving man with a big heart. His smile made all your sadness melt away and reminded you how lucky you were to be here and to have what you did.

You took his hand and walked into the kitchen, slightly sad but ready to start another new day with your little family of three. 


End file.
